Pure Intentions
by UchiHime
Summary: A good heart and pure intentions will take you where you need to be" I can't really summarize it, just read it. Reference to mpreg, and noncon I guess . DMHP. Fluff!


Pure Intentions

_Dumbledore,_

_The Dark Lord is getting out of hand, especially when it comes to young Draco Malfoy. I fear for the boy's safety and sanity. You have to get him away from here._

_S.S._

_**-**_

_Severus, _

_If young Mr. Malfoy feels that he is in any danger, then he would be the one writing to me and requesting help. Since he is not, I can only assume he's ok with the way things are going._

_A.D._

_**-**_

_Dumbledore,_

_I can't do this anymore. This has gotten bigger than me and what I can handle. Please help me. I need a way out._

_D.M._

_**-**_

_Mister Malfoy,_

_If your heart is good and your intentions are pure, then this should take you where you need to be. Persevere. _

_A.D._

_**-**_

Molly Weasley was in Super Mom Mode, calling everyone down to the kitchen, filling plates, cooking extras, insisting on everyone having seconds, asking how everyone was feeling, and just going on with her usual excessive mollycoddling. All the members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered around the large kitchen table of #12 Grimmauld Place laughing and enjoying their morning meal as well as each other's company. Harry sat between Hermione and Remus Lupin, laughing at something Ron was saying from across the table. Hermione of course had her face buried in a book and Remus was chuckling, half listening to the kids' conversation while at the same time engaging in conversation with Arthur Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was chastising Fred and George for some prank they had pulled and Ginny was laughing at her brothers' plight. Moody was sniffing suspiciously at his food before taking hesitant bites. Tonks was still upstairs sleeping; much to Mrs. Weasley annoyance. Overall the scene portrayed a feel joyous contentment.

By looking at the scene no one could feel the underlying grief. No one could sense that they were still mourning the loss of one of their own. No one could tell that there was a war going on and these were the soldiers of the Light. It all seemed like a happy family scene; no one would be able to decipher the hidden emotions of fear, self doubt, and guilt beneath it all.

Harry was smiling as he stood from the table, his plate in hand to carry it over to the sink where it would most likely begin to wash itself. He hadn't taken more than one step away from the table when he heard the loud _Crack _sound he'd come to associate with the arrival of a portkey, and since all the members of the Order were already present in the house at the moment, no one should be portkeying in. Letting his plate clatter to the floor, Harry's wand was immediately in his hand and aimed at the figure that had just arrived. He wasn't the only one the sense the apparent threat because he was immediately flanked by Lupin and Hermione who also had their wands drawn.

The person that had just arrived was small and only seemed smaller in the large black robes that it was dressed in. A black hood hid its face. A bundle of some sort was being clutched protectively in thin arms. "Potter," a voice rasped, silver eyes peering out from the shadows of the dark hood. Harry's breath caught in his chest. The figure wobbled on his feet unable to remain standing. He began to fall forward, but at the last minute forced himself to turn and land on his back, the bundle still being guarded in his arms and clutched against his chest.

"Malfoy," Harry called out, trying to rush over to the boy who had just collapsed on the kitchen floor.

"Harry no," Lupin grabbed Harry's shirt and held him back, "He's a threat!" The werewolf growled.

"He needs help" Harry yelled back. "Do you think he would have been able to get in here if he was a threat? Dumbledore is secret-keeper."

The logic of Harry's last statement seemed to set in and Lupin let go of the boy's robe. Harry ran over to Draco and knelt beside him. "Malfoy, are you ok?" he asked; he got no answer from Draco because the boy was unconscious. "He needs a nurse, get Madame Pomfrey." Ginny rushed over to the fireplace and floo-called Hogwarts while Harry continued to examine his schoolyard rival. The bundle in his arms began to wiggle, drawing Harry's attention to it. Reaching down a hand, he gently pulled back the cloth wrapped around the bundle. Eyes like chips of silver stared back at him for a hoary face framed by dark wisps of hair, "Merlin, Mrs. Weasley it's a baby!" Harry said, before a scream of pain escaped his lips, and his hands darted up to the scar on his forehead.

Harry's emerald eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed next to Draco on the floor.

"_What do you mean they are gone!" Lord Voldemort growled in anger._

"_It seems that the young Malfoy got a portkey from somewhere, we were unable to trace where he went."_

"_Severus!" Voldemort yelled. "Did that fool Dumbledore give the boy a portkey?"_

"_Not that I know of, my Lord." A tall slender Death Eater stepped forward. _

"_Then how did he get one? I want to know how he got a portkey and where it took him. I want the Malfoy brat found and brought back here, alive. And when he get's back I'll take the precautions to make sure he never escapes again, it was foolish not to mark him in the first place." Voldemort almost seemed to be talking to himself, but then he turned back to his followers and demanded, "What are you waiting for? I want him found, NOW!"_

"_Yes, my lord, and the baby sir?" One of the Death Eaters asked._

"_The baby I have no use for. Kill it."_

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

Harry felt as if his head been ripped off and baked in a furnace, his scar throbbed and his mouth was paper dry, not to mention he was dizzy and his stomach was on the verge of rejecting everything he'd eaten that morning. As if sensing his predicament, someone place a cup of water into his hand and ordered him to drink. After a couple of small sips he dubbed himself grounded enough to risk opening his eyes. The light was predictably painful to his sensitive eyes, but after blinking a few times he was alright.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked; he realized it had been her to ask him that in the first place, as well as her who had given him the water.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "but Voldemort is not happy."

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked.

"He wants Malfoy found and," Harry paused to swallow the bile forming in his throat, "he wants the baby killed."

"What!" Demanded Molly Weasley who had just approached the bed where they had laid Harry. "He will not touch that precious infant, not as long as I got a say about it."

"But why is he even bothering with it?" Lupin inquired from his seat next to Ron.

"I believe only Malfoy can answer that," Hermione mused, "but he'll have to wake up first."

"He's still unconscious then?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses from the bedside table.

"He didn't even wake when you were screaming death in his ear."

Harry nodded and threw his legs over the side of he bed, "I have a feeling that he's been through a lot," Harry admitted. "Enough to swallow his pride and ask for Dumbledore's help."

"Poppy says Dumbledore warned her she might be called to aid the Malfoy heir in the near future. She's with him now, and the precious babe is fast asleep." Mrs. Weasley said.

At that moment Ginny came running into the room, "He's woken up." She said, "But he's being difficult. Fred and George are holding down the bed so Madame Pomfrey can examine him, but he keeps trying to get away and he's screaming to see the baby."

Harry pushed himself up off the bed. "Let me talk to him," He said rushing out of the room and heading in the direction where he could hear Draco's voice screaming.

Harry entered the room where he'd traced the voice down to and was greeted by the sight of Draco Malfoy being forcefully restrained to the bed, his feet tied to the bed post, while Fred and George held down his right and left arms respectively. Malfoy was trying to fight against the restraints as he screamed for them to let him go and asking _where is_ _she_ in turn.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled drawing the blond's attention to him. "Calm down and stop acting like a bloody git."

"Potter!" Draco's silver eyes were wild and mad as if he'd lost a key bit of his sanity. "Potter," he yelled again renewing his struggle against those holding him down, "Where is she Potter? I need to see her! Where is she?"

"Malfoy…" Harry started only to be cut off.

The insanity in Draco's eyes seemed to recede a bit only to be replaced by hopeless pleading, "Please Harry, I need to know she's alright."

Harry sighed and approached the blond's bed. "I need you to trust me, Draco," He said in a calm voice. "I need you to trust that when I say the baby is alright I'm speaking the truth. You can see her once Madame Pomfrey says you're ok. So calm down and stop struggling so she can check you over. In the mean time, Mrs. Weasley is going to go sit with the baby for you alright."

Draco's molten silver eyes stared into Harry's emerald green ones before he blond finally relaxed against his bonds only a speck of the madness remaining in his eyes. "I trust you." His voice was raspy from all his screaming, "I trust you." He repeated.

Fred and George released their hold on the blond's arms and silently backed away from the bed. Draco's eyes never left Harry's as Madame Pomphrey began her examination. "Voldemort is not happy with you, Draco." Harry said conversationally, running his fingers through his former rival's platinum colored locks. "He's ordered the Death Eaters to find you and bring you back alive. He's ordered the death of that baby girl."

"He can't hurt my daughter," Draco said leaning into Harry's touch. "I won't allow him to hurt her."

"How old is your daughter?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Draco chewed shyly on his lower lip. "Its ok," Harry assured him, "Answer her."

"I- I gave birth to her two days ago." Draco admitted. "I had to get away from there. Professor Snape told me that Dumbledore would help if I asked myself. Dumbledore sent me a portkey. First chance I got, I got my daughter out of there. She's alright isn't she? Where is she? I need to see her?"

"She's alright," Madame Pomfrey assured. "Just a bit shaken up, she's too young to travel by portkey, it was dangerous for her, but I took the necessary precautions, she should be fine."

"I don't believe you." Draco said before turning to Harry. "Harry I don't believe her. Please tell me my baby is alright."

"Draco, she's alright," Harry assured. "You can trust Madame Pomfrey."

There was still a hint of madness in Draco's eyes. "I named her Cassiopeia. It's a constellation that means 'seated queen'. She's my queen, little Cassie, my queen. I never wanted to serve the Dark Lord, but he came to me the summer before fifth year. My dad was so proud. He was never a very good father, that Lucius. I hope I can be a better father to him for my little Cassie, my queen."

"I'm sure you will be." Harry said. "You're already proving better by getting her away from Voldemort."

"Professor Snape kept him from marking me. He said Dumbledore would kick me out of school. He said Dumbledore would lock me away. He said Dumbledore would use me against him. He said Dumbledore would have me killed. The Dark Lord, he said he didn't want to loose me to Dumbledore. He said he had big plans for me. He said I wouldn't be marked as long as I could assure him of my loyalty. I was never loyal to him, but I had to convince him that I was. When can I see my little Cassiopeia? I want to see my little queen."

"In a minute Draco." Harry continued to pet the blond's hair.

"I never hated you," Draco said. "Quite the opposite actually. At first I thought it was strange to have a crush on you. I was eleven years old. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I thought I could make the feelings go away if I hated you. I could never hate you. I couldn't make the feelings go away. I couldn't stop liking you. I couldn't convince myself it was just a crush. I couldn't admit to loving you. I still can't. I love my little Cassie. She's all I need. All I need to love is her. All she needs to love is me. We don't need anyone else. Cassie doesn't need anyone else, does she Harry?"

"No, all she needs is you."

"When I got pregnant with Cassie, Mother hated me; she was disturbed by it. Aunt Bella hated me; she was jealous. Father hated me; he was disgusted with me. I hated me; I don't know why. Professor Snape never hated me. He should have, everyone else did. Sometimes I wish the Professor could have been my father instead of the one I got. I wished that as a baby in the womb I could have chosen who I would be born to. I would never have chosen Lucius and Narcissa. But then again, Cassie would never have chosen me, would she? I'd like to think that she would have chosen me. I'd like to think she would have known I would love her and care for her and protect her like my father never did me. She would have chosen me, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would have."

"I hated being with the Dark Lord. I never wanted to be there. I never wanted to serve him. I never wanted to have to prove my loyalty to him. It was horrible. Half the time I just wanted to curl up and die. When I found out I was pregnant with Cassie, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. I pretended I was alright on the surface. But deep down inside I was this frightened little boy that wasn't even whole anymore. I was dying inside and no one noticed, but you. You did notice didn't you Harry. You noticed that something was wrong. You noticed that I was not all there. You noticed that I was dying, didn't you?"

"Yes Draco, I noticed."

"Fifth year was hard. First being constantly pulled to the Dark Lord's side, then trying to hide the pregnancy; it was hard. Umbridge didn't make it easier either. That woman was a real toad. I hated her. But I had to play nice and stay on her good side. If you stayed on her good side she wasn't too bad. I hated sucking up to her. But I had to do what was best for Cassie, my little queen."

"You did a good job."

"Harry, do you think I've lost my mind? After spending so much time with the Dark Lord I almost believed he cared for me. He could be gentle sometimes. He said he didn't always have to make things hurt. I was falling for his lies. I almost believed Cassie and I could be happy at his side. I felt almost safe with him. Professor Snape said he feared for my sanity more than my life. Maybe I should have feared for my sanity too. Maybe I should have guarded it more carefully. I truly believe I had gone mad. But then Cassie was born. Cassie is all that keeps me sane. I need her."

"She needs you too."

"I never wanted her, my little queen. I didn't want her growing inside of me. I didn't want her born from me. I didn't want her depending on me. I never wanted her, not at first. But then she was born. Ten fingers, ten toes, my eyes, his nose, she captured my heart on first glance. I knew he wouldn't want her. But suddenly I needed her. I thought that maybe she could be… but then I thought the better of it. It was more of a wish than anything. Nothing more than a stupid dream, but I loved… If I ever got strong enough to admit to you that I love you, Harry, is there a chance that you would love me back?"

"Yes there is a chance." Harry said, just as Madame Pomfrey handed him a vial of dreamless sleep. "Draco I need you to drink this."

Draco didn't argue, just swallowed the potion in one go. "I'm not strong enough yet Harry," The blond said as his eyes began to droop, "But maybe someday soon…"

"When that day comes, I'll be strong enough to say it back." Harry assured the sleeping blond, placing a light kiss on the boy's forehead before standing and exiting the room, Madame Pomfrey and the other members of the Order trailing behind him.

_**-**_

They were all seated around the kitchen table, no one speaking or moving. They were all lost in thought. Most likely trying to decipher the meaning behind he words Draco had spoken during his lapse of sanity.

"Oh, that poor child," Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "I never would have known."

"He didn't want anyone to know, right Professor?" Everyone's attention turned towards the Potion's master who no one but Harry had notice enter the room.

"I suppose he talked to you then, Potter." Snape said. "Tell you everything, did he?"

"I don't think he realized how much he was saying," Hermione said before Harry could speak. "Or that so many people were in the room for that matter. Harry set beside his bed and he just opened up and spilled it all."

"He couldn't keep holding it all in for fear of imploding." Harry's voice was low and thoughtful. "He needed someone else to know. Someone he trusted to try to take his pain away."

"But why would he tell you then, Harry?" Ron asked. "You two hated each other from day one."

"Weren't you listening to anything he said, Ronald?" Hermione chastised. "He never hated Harry; he's in love with him."

"What? When did he say that?"

"He only said it like three times." Ginny grumbled. "And Harry admitted to loving him back. Didn't you Harry?"

"Of course he didn't, Harry's not a bloody pouf like that."

Harry didn't pay any mind to his friend's childish antics. "What's going to happen to him, Professor?" He asked Snape. "Voldemort ordered the Death eaters after him, didn't he? Draco won't be safe anymore."

"The Dark Lord won't kill him. He wants him too much."

"I'm sure Draco will agree that death will be preferable than what's waiting upon him return to Voldemort's side. And he will kill Cassiopeia even if he let's Draco live."

"Cassiopeia, is that what he named the child?" Snape inquired; Harry nodded. "Not that that's of any importance at moment. Dumbledore said that if Draco met the requirements for the portkey to bring him here, then he is not to be considered a threat and is to be given the protection of the Order of the Phoenix."

"What requirements?" Hermione asked, ignoring the argument that had sprung up between the two youngest Weasleys (which the twins were instigating and Mrs. Weasley trying to break up).

"Apparently Dumbledore sent Draco a portkey that would only activate if certain character traits were met. I believe he said 'a good heart and pure intentions will take the boy where he needs to be'."

"Draco Malfoy, a good heart? Come off it, that boy is rotten through and through."

"Can it Ron!" Harry growled. "You don't know anything about him, so don't pretend you do. Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you."

"Blimey Harry, you're acting like you really do love him."

"So what if I do?" Harry snapped, "Would that make me any different from who I was before? Its judgmental gits like you that make good people go bad. You make us feel inferior and ostracized because we're different. As if just because we're boys that like other boys we're not real people. As if we're less manly because we desire the touch of another man. We have to hide our feelings and pretend to be people we're not just to fit in. Damn what our hearts want, being rejected by society is far worst than living a lie. Since I was fifteen months old I've had all my choices robbed from me for the greater good. If I could just have one choice of my own to make it would be who I love. I love Draco Malfoy; I have since second year, probably even longer than that. And I believe that yes, he does have a good heart. It's just been hidden under the lies he'd had to tell in order to fit in. Is that a problem Ronald?"

"Look Harry, I wasn't trying to attack you or anything, I meant no offence-."

Whatever else Ron was about to say was cut off by a loud wailing cry that shook Harry's heart right to the core. "Cassie." He said ignoring everyone else in the room in favor of darting up the steps to where the baby had supposed to be sleeping. Harry entered the room right next to Draco's and approached the crib someone had transfigured for the baby girl. Harry smiled down at the round face that was now flushed an angry red as the baby screamed her lungs off. He reached down and gently scooped the infant into his arms. She was so small and fragile he almost feared hurting her. "Shh, Cassiopeia, don't cry. I'm going to take you to your father. He's sleeping right now, but he'll be happy to see you once he wakes."

_**-**_

The sound of gentle cooing and gurgling noises greeted Draco as he journeyed back to the world of wakefulness. When he first opened his eyes he didn't realize where he was and almost panicked, but then he heard the cooing and gurgling again. He turned his head to the side and found Harry Potter sitting at his bedside, holding his daughter, making funny faces at her and making the little queen laugh. Draco's breath caught in his chest at the sight. Harry looked so caring and loving with the little girl in his arms as if she was his own. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," Harry greeted upon seeing that Draco was awake. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Someone has been waiting to see you."

"Cassie," Draco said as his baby girl was handed to him. An angelic smile spread across his face as Cassiopeia turned the full force of her molten silver eyes on him and gave a little baby giggle. Draco completely melted for his daughter. "Hello my beautiful little girl. How are you? Did you enjoy playing with Harry? Oh, my little Cassiopeia, my Cassie, my queen, I love you so much."

Harry stood back with an amused grin on his face as Draco Malfoy turned into a complete Hufflepuff for the little girl with her father's eyes.

_**-**_

"Harry I want to thank you." Draco was standing beside his daughter's crib, staring down at her sleeping face; Harry stood in the doorway behind him silently watching the scene. "I know I haven't been the sanest person around lately. And I know how difficult I can be." He turned away from the crib and eyes like captured stars met Harry's jade ones, "But despite all the trouble I've given to you, you've stayed by my side through it all. I wanted to thank you for that. And when things got too hard on me and I thought I was going to implode, explode, and break; you helped me stay grounded. I want to thank you for that. And when Cassie cried or needed attention that I wasn't willing to give because I'd fallen into depression, you took care of both her and me. I want to thank you for that. And when I woke in the night screaming from my dreams wanting to die from the memories, you were always by my bedside with promises of better days. I want to thank you for that. And on days that I acted like a right git to you, you never gave up on me. I want to thank you for that. And for your patience and understanding, and for your caring and the strength you gave to me, and for knowing when to stop asking and when to press on, and for not holding past grudges against me, and for forcing me when I didn't want to see reason, and for dealing with my cowardice; I want to thank you for all of that."

Draco took a step away from the crib and kept going until he was standing right in front of Harry, close enough to touch. "I think I'm strong enough now." He said, "I'm strong enough to admit to and say those words I couldn't say before. Harry, I love you."

Harry lightly cupped Draco's face with his hand, his green eyes never leaving Draco's molten silver. "I love you too, Draco." Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

_**-**_

It was the sweet lips against his own and the intimate battle for dominance. It the light caresses against bare skin and the needy look in lust filled eyes. It was whispered promise of love and the desire for happy endings. It was the mutual need to break apart and rebuild together. It was the gentle preparations and the careful rubs against his prostate. It was the whimpered cries and the need to be filled. It was the pressure that kept building until it consumed all. It was being stretched to his limits and pushed even farther. It was the slow thrust back in forward and the escalating feeling of bliss. It was the strength from the other's touches and the love from the other's heart. It was the moaned names and the panted promises. It was the need to forget the past and start over again. It was the feeling of completion and belonging. It was the sound of his name being called as everything else shattered. It was the arms wrapped around each other as reality returned. It was the silent chuckle when the baby's cries were heard from the other room. It was the gentle kiss and the tall slender form walking away. It was the way the light bounced off his beautiful body as he returned. It was the way the three of them curled up together like a family. It was the pledge of eternity.

It was everything.

It was nothing.

It was a good heart.

It was pure intentions.

* * *

UchiSays: I do believe that was the fluffiest fic I have ever written. So fluffy it made my skin crawl. For those of you who don't know, I DON'T DO FLUFF! So where did this fic come from if I'm so against fluff, if you might ask? I have no idea! It's killing me. *sigh* I suppose there was enough implied angst to counteract the fluff, but still You've read, now please review and let me know if this fluff was worth selling my soul over.

~Itami


End file.
